MIDI Zone (Free-midi.org)
"MIDI Zone...it's my kind of zone..." - Joel from Vinesauce on his Windows XP Destruction Video MIDI Zone, also known as Free-midi.org is website that offers many free midi renditions of known songs, including songs from the 60s, 70s, 80s & 90s, and up-to-date songs from the late 2010s. However, the website is known to throw pop-ups at visitors, as seen in Vinesauce Joel's Windows XP Destruction video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yy318EfvbCM&t=7745, and you can't use Adblocker to stop these pop-ups and ads, since the website uses "Block Adblock" to load up a screen if using Adblock. However, this can be bypassed by using something that prevents these kinds of scripts, such as using Google's cache feature, and quickly clicking on Text-Only; only use Google Search to find the midi files on the website. When downloading a midi file, make sure to check that it is saving a .mid file, not an .html file by right-clicking. If it does try to save an .html file, click cancel, and the next download will be a .mid file instead. It is also possible to use Archive.org to search for all the midi files on the website: https://web.archive.org/web/*/www.free-midi.org/* - All midis (& files) back from when Freemidi.org was known as MIDI Zone. https://web.archive.org/web/*/freemidi.org/* - All midis (& files) on Freemidi.org. Vinesauce Joel's Visit to MIDI Zone 1st Visit Joel from Vinesauce stumbled upon this website during his Windows 2000 Destruction video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9Yij1LCOarw&t=225. He sarcastically comments on how the website "looks so good...", but this is due to the low-color setup on his Windows 2000, making it look terrible. He downloads metallica-fuel.mid from this website, finds it hilariously bad, and describes how it is the "worst midi file he's ever heard". After drawing in Microsoft Paint, Joel decides to go back to MIDI Zone (Free-midi.org) and downloads limp_bizkit-rollin.mid and plays that afterwards: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9Yij1LCOarw&t=565 He comments on how "it's always f***ing MIDI Zone!", even though he has only been to the website twice at this point, but will ironically visit this MIDI website more often than Metal MIDI. 2nd Visit During Joel's Windows XP Destruction stream, he goes back on to MIDI Zone (Free-midi.org) and downloads smash_mouth-all_star.mid, and describes MIDI Zone as his "kind of zone...": https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yy318EfvbCM&t=5875. Near to the end of the stream, Joel goes back and downloads george_michael-careless_whisper.mid to use as the finale music: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yy318EfvbCM&t=7326. However, after failing to use a dangerous game to destroy his Windows XP (since it is meant to destroy Macs, not Windows), he downloads limp_bizkit-rollin.mid once again, forgetting about his past experience with this midi - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yy318EfvbCM&t=7745. Joel then makes one more visit to the website to download europe-final_countdown.mid for the finale. However, the big finale is made anti-climatic due to the computer's restrictions of deleting system files: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yy318EfvbCM&t=7835 3rd Visit In Joel's Windows 7 Destruction, he goes to MIDI Zone to download a Christmas-themed midi, to match up with his Animated Christmas Tree for Desktop, and his Happy Holidays cursor from Cursor Mania: He downloads christmas_songs-jingle_bells.mid. The midi file was the only Christmas-themed software that didn't contain a virus! Unfortunately, his Animated Christmas Tree installer began to play a Softonic advert that hilariously mispronounces tutorials as "tootorals", and causes the internet to crash upon shutting down the installer: "https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=04Rl7sTSb0E&t=3500 He decides to visit a website, which links him to Hit Trax, a website that expects people to pay $200,00 for a midi file. Joel then quickly goes back to MIDI Zone though, and successfully downloads the midi file: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=04Rl7sTSb0E&t=3828 Joel then goes back and downloads darude-sandstorm.mid, and finds out that it is too slow, which he comments that it sounds like a "reggae version": https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=04Rl7sTSb0E&t=3920 The last midi file Joel downloads during his Windows 7 Destruction stream from MIDI Zone is Skrillex-scary monsters and nice sprites.mid: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=04Rl7sTSb0E&t=4168. It ends up sounding hilariously bad, which Joel describes as "Farting in a bathtub". 4th Visit Category:Midi Websites